Beautiful Soul for Bethany
by CallItTreason
Summary: Bethany's life never seemed to work out with men, until she met Jesse. Written for my bff Bethany :   Jesse McCartney fic
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Here you are, ****Bethany**** :) haha it's nice seeing our notes from French actually turn into something. :) I hope it's everything you expected xP  
****And yes, before you ask, it's rated T.  
****…and it's probably not even deserving of that. So it's clean, I promise.  
****It's a little hard for me to get in '****Bethany****' mindset, sorry :P I'll try my best :)  
****Love you,  
****Lauren 3**

I didn't expect to meet him at the beach. As a matter of fact, I was starting to doubt that I'd ever meet him at all.

I'm going on 20 years old and I _still_ haven't found Mr. Right yet. What's _wrong_ with me?

It's not that I'm ugly. I've been told that I'm quite pretty.

And, I would blame it on my personality, but even _that's_ not that bad.

…So why is it that I've had horrible luck getting into a relationship? Every guy I meet has some other intention.

My friends all say it's 'just not the right time yet.'

But what do they know? All they're ever busy doing is spending time with their guys. I have to admit, it gets pretty lonely watching them all run off with their 'perfect man' while I'm stuck at home watching romance movie after romance movie on the women's channel every Saturday night.  
I mean, it's not that I haven't tried. I have. Boy after boy, date after date. None of them did anything for me. They were all the same.

Take Josh, for example.

He was a year older than I was, we started dating my senior year in high school. He had short brown hair and gorgeous green eyes.

We were going on our 3rd month together and then it all came crashing down.

_"__Bethany__. I'm serious. I've never seen anyone more beautiful." Josh leaned across the table and locked eyes with me. "I don't think you realize how much you mean to me."_

_"Josh." I blushed, looking away shyly. _

_"I mean it. You're always on my mind." _

_I allowed myself to quickly glance over at him. He was smiling. God, I loved when he smiled at me. His smile lit up a whole room. _

_"Wow, Josh… you… you're really something, you know that?" I whispered, meeting his eyes once more. _

_"Am I?" he asked playfully._

_"Yes, yes you are." I smiled back. _

_"I don't believe you." he muttered, a look of disappointment on his face. _

_"Why not?" I gasped, feeling worried. He had never acted this way before…_

_"Well, I want you to _show_ me… how much I mean to you…"_

So, I dumped him. My values are more important than saying 'I have a boyfriend' anyways.

I think it was the final straw when my last boyfriend pulled the same thing.

I'm done with men. I'm only focusing on _me_ now.

I cancelled every online dating account I had, every invitation I got to a single's dance, I threw away. I was DONE. It's just not meant to be.

So, Imagine my surprise that hot summer day in June of '10 when I saw him.

_Him. _The guy of my dreams.

Here I was, at the beach, minding my own business. I was here to get _away_ from boys, not find _new_ ones! But still…

He was perfect. He had shaggy blonde hair and gorgeous blue eyes that made me want to melt straight onto the pavement.

When I looked at him, I felt like the world was spinning and he was the only one there with me.

I could almost hear his voice whispering lovingly in my ear, "I love you, Bethany."

In that minute, I very well decided that I was going to make that boy mine. I don't know WHAT I have to do, but I'm going to do it.

…There's only one issue, though… _he's walking away._

**Ta daaa! Aha like it? Review? **

**Peace, Love, and All Time Low 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here you go, Bethany(: I love you!**

Bethany

I'm a shy person. I'm not really built to be wild and crazy. But this guy… he could be _the one_!

Chase after him? Not likely. I'm not exactly in the mood to look like a crazy lunatic. I'll just follow him slowly… take the stalker approach…

He was moving slowly as well, probably stopping to smell the ocean or something. _How romantic! _My head silently cheered him on.

The boardwalk was crowded, and it was getting harder to follow him. People were walking in and out of my line of vision.

_Hello? Mystery man? Come out, come out, wherever you are…_

Before I knew it, my vision was covered in tourists, all of whom I didn't know.

I mean – technically, I don't know _anyone_ on this beach.

But that guy… I swear I've seen him before. Summer camp?

Work?

_Ugh, that's gonna bother me. _

…That's not the main issue, though. The fact is, HE'S GONE. It's as if my dream boy vanished.

_Completely _**washed**_ off the face of the earth._

_What am I going to do? I just lost my one chance at true love… it's GONE._

"Hey… are you okay?" a girl who looked about my age poked my shoulder. "You look upset. Need some help?"

"M-me?" I all but choked out. "N-no. I'm fine, thanks."

"Oh alright." She tossed her wavy brown hair over her shoulder. "I'm Lauren, by the way. You look new to this part of town."

"I am." I smiled, relieved to at least know _someone_ now. "I'm Bethany."

…Even if the person I'm _really_ interested in is M.I.A.

"Well I'M not." She smiled. "Let me help you out."

Before I knew it, she grabbed my hand and was pulling me in the opposite direction of where I wanted to go.

"Lauren! Lauren!" I called after her, trying to make her stop.

"Yes?" she stopped dragging me. "You are really dragging me down, girly! Literally AND metaphorically…"

"I apologize…" I mumbled, brushing my shirt off, "but you see, I REALLY have to go… _that way." _I pointed in the direction we just came from.

"Why's that?" she cocked her head to the side and raised an eyebrow at me.

"There's _someone… _over there…that I want to meet…" I tried to explain without giving too much away.

She nodded absent-mindedly, focusing on something in the background.

I paused and waited for her to respond. When she didn't I asked, "Lauren?"

"Oh! I'm sorry, what?" she shook her head, symbolically clearing her thoughts.

"I need to go that way…" I pointed again.

"Well why didn't you just SAY so?" she grabbed my hand once more and we ran off in the direction we just came from, towards the boardwalk that overlooked the beach.

"I tried!" I mumbled to myself, finally realizing that arguing with her was a lost cause.

Before I knew it, we were weaving between tourists to get to the other side of the crowd.

"There's a GREAT restaurant down here!" yelled Lauren over the ominous noise of a zillion people talking. "I'm meeting my friend there now, care to join?"

I almost wanted to decline, but the way she said it, it seemed like I didn't exactly have a choice. "Uhm… sure!"

By now I could see a clearing between the bodies. We were almost out of the tourist crowd… so… close…

We finally busted through and made it to the restaurant, it was a quaint little sea side shack, located right on the beach.

We took a seat and she pulled out her phone, sighing. "He'll be here soon enough."

_Wait. He? _It took my mind a second to register her pronoun use. For some reason, I was expecting a girl…

"…And there he is! Jesse! Over here!" she waved lightly over her head as her friend took a seat. I was too engrossed in the menu to look up, but once I finally did, I was staring straight into the eyes of my mystery man…

My breathing hitched for a second as I found myself lost in surprise.

"Bethany…? You okay…?" Lauren asked cautiously, "This is my friend Jesse. Maybe he can help you find whoever you're looking for."

_I already found him. _My mind answered for me.

"Uh… thanks." I gulped, still lost in nervousness. "I'm uh… I'm Bethany."

He extended his hand and smiled coolly at me.

"I'm Jesse, pleasure to meet you."


End file.
